The Descendant of Solomon and the Duke of Hell
by janearjafar
Summary: William Twining is just an ordinary boy...except for the fact that he is descended from King Solomon! When a demon named Dantalion tries to coax the young boy into making him King of Hell, well...William almost can't get annoyed.


Demons do exist.

At first I had passed off their existence as a hoax; modern science had never proven it, after ll. And if science hadn't proven it, well….Then I wasn't interested.

But then he had appeared.

He said I was descended from King Solomon, that I was meant to choose the next King of Hell.

I couldn't believe it. How could I? This man…No, this _demon_…He couldn't be telling the truth.

But then more demons had come. They also claimed I was King Solomon.

I finally accepted that demons did truly exist…And they were dangerous. They were yearning for my attention, for me to crown them King.

And they were deadly, all teeth and claws and blood red eyes. No matter where I was I could feel them stalking me, hiding quietly in the shadows. They were always waiting to pounce upon me.

But I had Dantalion.

He promised to always protect me, he promised…

"Mr. Twining!"

I was suddenly snapped from my thoughts as a ruler slammed down upon my desk. I flinched and lifted my emerald eyes to the teacher, her wrinkled face contorted into a frown. From the corner of my eye I could see Dantalion chuckling to himself. I furrowed my brows. I would get back at him later….

"Mr. Twining, what were you doing, staring off into space?" the teacher demanded, tapping her ruler on my desk in annoyance. "It's rather unlike you, the number one in our dorm."

"I know," I muttered. "I apologize, I was just…thinking."

The teacher crossed her arms. "Well, pray tell, what was more important to think about than my class?" she huffed.

I quickly glanced at Dantalion before staring back at the teacher.

"Nothing."

"Hey, what happened in class today?"

I slowly stared up at Dantalion, who was strolling next to me. He was much taller than me, with silky black hair and deep red eyes.

Hm…if I stared long enough he even seemed the tiniest bit attractive….

"William!"

I flinched and stopped in my tracks, just now realizing that Dantalion was standing in front of me, his arms akimbo, his eyes glaring down at me.

"W-What is it?" I asked, my voice faltering.

Dantalion cocked his head to one side. "Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked. "You look a little dazed."

"I'm fine!" I declared. "Like I told the teacher, I was just thinking!"

"About what?" Dantalion prodded, moving closer to my face.

"N-Nothing!" I replied, backing away slightly. G-Great, why was my heart racing? Stupid demon, he was too close…

"Was it about choosing the next king?" Dantalion continued, his face suddenly serious.

I hesitated for a moment. "I…" My throat was dry. Finding myself unable to speak I slowly nodded my head.

Dantalion moved closer this time, gently grabbing my shoulders. I didn't move. He locked eyes with mine, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Did you choose someone?" he asked quietly.

A moment of silence stretched between us before I gulped and shook my head. "No," I answered. "No…" I trailed off as I felt my throat suddenly becoming constricted.

This was my burden, it was my problem.

But I had no idea what to do. People were _depending _on me.

Yet I didn't know how to help them.

I was not the great and powerful King Solomon. I was a high school student named William Twining and I was horribly, terribly confused.

Dantalion gripped my shoulder a little tighter and stared directly into my eyes, his red irises conveying concern for me. I could feel my body shaking.

"Are you okay, William?" he asked.

Was I okay?

I didn't replying for a moment, allowing my mouth to hang open stupidly. I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

Was I okay?

I gulped and returned Dantalion's gaze. I shook my head.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

My entire body was shaking. My teeth were chattering, echoing in my ears. It seemed so loud to me, and I prayed that the creature couldn't hear it.

I was crouched in the shadows of a tree, the cool night air ruffling my blond hair. I breathed slowly, trying not to alert the demon to my presence.

I should have known it would come. While I was here I was constantly in danger. And, without any powers, I was completely useless. I needed someone to protect me.

I needed Dantalion.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a growl reverberating through the darkness.

It was coming.

I curled up even tighter, pulling my legs closer to my chest. I…wanted Dantalion. I needed Dantalion…

I gulped. "Dantalion, you idiot, you said you would come…," I muttered.

I slowly lifted my eyes, part of me hoping that Dantalion would be there, as always, protecting me. Instead, I was greeted with the glowing, red eyes of the demon. Its breath was warm upon my skin and its white fangs flashed before my eyes, dripping with saliva.

This was the end. I clutched my eyes shut, prepared to feel the teeth ripping my flesh, the warm blood dripping down my body…

But it never happened.

The demon suddenly cried out in pain, the sound causing my ears to ring. I cracked open my eyes, fearful of what may greet me…

Relief spread through my body.

Dantalion was standing before me, his set in a grim expression, his hands balled into fists. The demon before him was dissipating into a cloud of black smoke that smelled rancid.

"…D-Dantalion," I managed through my dry throat.

The demon heard my quiet voice and immediately turned around, concern apparent in his face. "William!" He knelt before me and looked directly into my eyes. I found myself unable to maintain eye contact and hurriedly looked away. Was I…blushing?

"Are you okay, William?" Dantalion asked.

I nodded. My heart was still racing, but I wasn't injured. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, managing to control my previously wavering voice. "Thank you for coming…"

Dantalion grinned. "It's no problem," he chuckled. He lightly tapped my forehead. "How about you choose me as the next king, then, eh?"

I smiled in return. "I'm sorry, I can't quite choose the king yet, but…" I trailed off, my face suddenly flushing more.

"But…what?" Dantalion asked, inching closer.

I took a deep breath. "That's…That's not reason for you to leave my side, okay?"

Dantalion cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"I-Idiot!" I snapped, glaring up at the demon. "I'm telling you I always want you to be with me, alright?"

Dantalion was shocked by my sudden outburst and stared at me with white, red eyes, clearly shocked. Only after I spoke did I realize the full meaning of what I said. My face burned as I placed it within my hands.

How could I say it so easily?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"William."

Dantalion's face interrupted my thoughts and I slowly removed my face from my hands. Before I could speak again he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I was stunned for a few moments and could only gaze up at Dantalion with wide eyes and with my mouth hanging open. I must have appeared positively ridiculous!

"W-What…?" I stammered.

Dantalion smiled warmly, causing butterflies to fly about in my stomach.

"I would gladly stay by your side forever," he said.

I frowned, trying to ignore my flaming cheeks.

G-Great, I thought I would explode with happiness. Stupid demon, look at what you do to me!


End file.
